The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element in an interior of a compartment. The system may have a light source for emitting light in the interior of the compartment and/or a light sensor for detecting an intensity of emitted light within the interior of the compartment. A base may be connected to the interior of the compartment and/or may be located between the light source and the light sensor. The base may obstruct and/or may prevent the light emitted from the light source from being directed at the light sensor. The intensity of emitted light which may be detected by the light sensor may correspond to a position of a movable element within an interior of the compartment.
A microprocessor may determine and/or may calculate the position of the movable element within the compartment based on the intensity of emitted light detected by the light sensor. The intensity of the emitted light may be based on an amount of the emitted light which may not be absorbed by an interior of the compartment, the movable element and/or the base. An output device may be connected to the microprocessor and/or may display information based on the intensity of emitted light detected by the light sensor and/or the position of the movable element.
It is, of course, generally known to measure and/or to detect a position of a movable element within an interior of a compartment. The position of the movable element in the interior of the compartment may correspond to a location of a machine element which may be connected to and/or may be attached to the movable element. Typically, a first sensor in the compartment or adjacent to the movable element must contact the movable element to detect, to determine and/or to measure the position of the movable element with respect to the compartment. A position of the movable element within the interior of the compartment may correspond to a position of the machine element with respect to the compartment. A second sensor may be required to be attached to, to be connected to and/or to contact the movable element, the machine element and/or the compartment to increase an accuracy of the first sensor for detecting and/or for measuring the position of the movable element and/or the machine part.
However, contact between the movable element and the first sensor may cause the first sensor to inaccurately detect and/or to inaccurately measure the position of the movable element in the compartment. Further, contact between the movable element and the first sensor may damage and/or may destroy the movable element and/or the first sensor. As a result, the first sensor may be inoperable or may inaccurately detect and/or may inaccurately measure the position of the movable element in the compartment. Moreover, contact between the second sensor and the movable element and/or the machine element may damage and/or may destroy the second sensor, the movable element and/or the machine element. As a result, the second sensor may be inoperable or may be incapable of increasing the accuracy of the first sensor.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may have a a light source and/or a light sensor in a compartment for detecting a position of a movable element in the compartment. Further, a need exists for an apparatus, a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may detect and/or may measure an intensity of emitted light unabsorbed by an interior surface of the compartment, a base in an interior of the compartment and/or by a movable element in an interior of the compartment. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may have a base located between a light sensor and/or a light source. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for detecting a position of a movable element which may have a base connected to an interior of the compartment for preventing light from a light source from being directed towards a light sensor.